RSFS Starfire
"Quite the vessel." - Miranda McCain The RSFS ''Starfire'' was a 25th century ''Starfire-''class light frigate operated by the Raptorian Star Force. The Starfire was the only vessel to be unaffected by the Raptorian Disappearance in the 25th century. Starfire became famous for her 23-year mission to find Raptoria, in which her crew made first contact with several new species and planets. The Starfire was destroyed by pirates in a sector of deep space sometime in the 25th century. History Starfire was a product of ingenious light frigate design by the Raptorians. Only one was built before Raptoria disappeared into another universe. Starfire was the only vessel to escape the complete disappearance of Raptoria. However, most of the crew also vanished, save for a few, including the captain, Captain Barret Ezenho. The frigate, with extremely limited crew, barely managed to stay intact following an intense firefight with a raiding vessel. It was during this time that the fusion core was repaired and the ship began its expedition. The first planet the Starfire stopped at was Stralos. It was also here that the first new crew member was acquired, a native by the name of Miranda McCain. Her home town was attacked and razed by pirates, leaving her as the sole survivor. When her telepathic capabilities were discovered, she was added onto the crew. Purely by chance, the Starfire and her crew found themselves in a remote Drachen starbase two years later. It was here that another crew member was acquired: Tiup Enterum, who became the chief engineer. While exploring an abandoned asteroid base, the crew discovered a spatial displacement generator. When the captain discovered its use, he immediately lobbied Chief Engineer Enterum to install it on their vessel, citing the increased chances of finding Raptoria with it. Initially, there were concerns that the device could overload the power core. However, the risk was taken, and the core did initially show signs of detonating, but stabilized. Starfire came under attack by pirates in a deep space quadrant. These raiders had advanced technology that left the Starfire little chance. In a matter of hours, the Starfire was destroyed and the crew was forced to flee. Design Basic Design Starfire features the most advanced integrated AI system Raptoria ever developed, allowing for half the normal crew to be used. This AI, nicknamed BOB (Boat Operations Bot) by the crew, was further improved post-disappearance to allow the vessel to operate with a tenth of its original crew, and even operate the entire ship for a prolonged period of time. Previously, the interior was rather spartan and privacy was scarce. However, due to the lack of 70+ crew, many of the old crew quarters were converted into spacious rooms and facilities for the smaller crew. A full pool was installed, along with a large common room and dining area. Propulsion Power is provided by a single high-power fusion reactor. The reactor charges a large set of emergency batteries to act as an emergency power source should the reactor fail. Two warp nacelles deliver warp power from the reactor. Weapons and Equipment Armament consists of four twin heavy plasma rifles, eight twin light plasma rifles, and twelve 7-barreled point-defense particle laser cannons. The hull is polarized and the shields are top of the line for pre-disappearance Raptoria. Two large armories contain large amounts of weapons previously used by the 70-strong crew. Some heavy weapons are present, including LMGs and an anti-materiel rifle. The Spatial Displacement Generator is installed on the forward section of the ship. It allows the vessel to travel to extremely distant locations previously unreachable by standard fusion core drives. Small Craft Three modified Apache strike fighters and one Windcarrier dropship are carried in a hangar just above the main thrusters. The craft are suspended via crane and can be launched using catapults. One of the Apaches is modified to be flown by telepathy for use by Miranda McCain. Also carried in the hangar is a Bushranger armored car that can be airlifted by the dropship. Trivia * The name 'Starfire' was coined by Raptor based on the small craft it carries, the Apache. ** The Apache is based on the F-94 Starfire, a real interceptor aircraft used by the United States Air Force in the 1950s. * The Starfire's design is based on the Saber-class from Star Trek:TNG.